Need Food
by LJL80897
Summary: This is a parody of Ceelo Green's hit "F*ck You." This was made for fun ONLY.


**Note: I had no intentions on making this the first thing I upload to this site, but I came up with this in like 2 days and wanted to share it right away. So, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**This is inspired by Ceelo Green's "F*ck You." I do not own the song, nor do I own, or have anything against, the fast food chains mentioned. This was made for fun ONLY.**

**

* * *

**

_**Need Food (Parody to Ceelo Green's "F*ck You")**_

It was a Saturday evening. My wife and I were really hungry and saw that nothing was in our kitchen. "Honey," she starts, "what do you have a taste for?"

"I'm not sure," I answer. "But I need something, I do know that."

She says, "Maybe you could find some fast food place and get something."

"Really?" I said. "I kinda don't feel like doing that. There are so many different places and you know I don't like making hard decisions like that."

"Please sweetheart," says my wife. "There's nothing in our refrigerator and I am so hungry. Please?" My wife has a knack for begging me and making me cave in easily.

"Oh… okay. I'll go see what I can do."

"Thank you sweetie!" My wife hands me my keys, kisses me, and sends me off.

As soon as she closes the door, I say to myself, "How the hell does she do that _all_ the time?" I get into my car and start driving around.

_(Piano intro starts)_ "With so many fast food places, I wonder where I should go…"

_You see, I'm driving 'round town_

_For a fast food place because I _

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I have some change in my pocket_

_And my debit card because I_

_Need Food _

_And my wife does to_

_There's so many places to feed our faces_

_And get some eats (and get some eats)_

_I have to choose what to do_

_To stop my hunger pains because I_

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo _

_Well I'm sorry that I can't find a Hardee's_

_But hey their food sucks anyway_

_I want some McDonald's but she wants some Rally's_

_But both of them are far away_

_I do like seafood_

_Some fish does sound real good now_

_I need a Long John Silva_

_Tell me where one is, nigga_

_Hoooo! I've got some news for you_

_Yeah, go ahead and go to Captain D's_

_You see, I'm driving 'round town_

_For a fast food place because I _

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I have some change in my pocket_

_And my debit card because I_

_Need Food _

_And my wife does to_

_There's so many places to feed our faces_

_And get some eats (and get some eats)_

_I have to choose what to do_

_To stop my hunger pains because I_

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo _

_By my way, there was a Subway_

_But they closed due to poor upkeep_

_I would love to go to Sonic's_

_But holy damn, their food ain't cheap_

_Now, I pity the fool who likes White Castle's food_

_They give you the runs quicker_

_Those onions make you sicker_

_Oooh! I've got to find some food_

_Ooh! I really hate driving around like this_

_You see, I'm driving 'round town_

_For a fast food place because I _

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I have some change in my pocket_

_And my debit card because I_

_Need Food _

_And my wife does to_

_There's so many places to feed our faces_

_And get some eats (and get some eats)_

_I have to choose what to do_

_To stop my hunger pains because I_

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo _

_Oh baby baby baby all these drive thru's are looking like car lots_

_(Car lots, car lots, car lots)_

_I tried to go to Wendy's then to Arby's then to Jack in the Box_

_(The box, the box, the box)_

_And I'm like, Uh!_

_Lines! Uh!_

_LINES! Uh!_

_LINES BABY! Uh!_

_I'm hungry! Uh!_

_I'M SO HUNGRY! OOOHH!_

_You see, I'm driving 'round town_

_For a fast food place _

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I have some change in my pocket_

_And my debit card because I_

_Need Food _

_And my wife does to_

_There's so many places to feed our faces_

_And get some eats (and get some eats)_

_But I have to choose what to do_

_To stop my hunger pains because I_

_Need Food_

_Oo, oo, ooo _

I finally returned home after an hour and a half with food in hand. My wife greets me at the door. "You were gone for quite a while. What happened?"

"Well," I started, "it was very hard to choose a place to get food from, but after a long while, I decided to go ahead and go to that Rally's you like."

What she said next I will never forget. "Oh honey, you didn't have to do that. You could've just went to that Taco Bell that's just around the corner up the street."

I had no words. All I could do was the drop the food and then faint.

THE END

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Like I said, I had no intentions on making this my first story, but I couldn't wait to share this. I guess you could say I'm using this to help establish myself to this site. Please give a review. Be honest with me, whether you liked it or hated it.**

**One more thing, I will be uploading other stories that are not of the parody format, so look out for those.**


End file.
